Maybe It Wasn't So Bad After All
by Lunaly
Summary: Tsuna's day has been terrible! Well, maybe not. Fem!Tsuna/? Oneshot


**The only reason I'm writing this is because this is one of my favourite pairings and there are hardly ANY!! Fem!Tsuna! You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! Akira Amano does...**

* * *

It wasn't a very nice day. The sky was gray and it was raining and windy. Any sensible person would be warm and dry inside.

But one person wasn't. The person was a girl who looked to be about fourteen years old. She had light brown hair that was spikey at the top, but fell down to her waist, smooth tan skin, and wide golden eyes. This girl was none other than Tsunayumi 'Tsuna' Sawada, heiress to the Vongola Family.

Tsuna's day had been _terrible_! Firstly, Reborn had decided to let her sleep in a bit and woke her up when she only had ten minutes until school started. And Namimori was on the other side of town! She would still be at least ten minutes late, even if she hurried!

And then there was the way Reborn had decided to wake her. She had woken up to him shooting at her until she was out of the room!

When she had managed to get dressed, she had to skip breakfast or she would end up being even later to school, so she was hungry for the day**.**

When she got to school(she ran all the way), she was still five minutes late, which gave Hibari, who had been at the school gates for some obscure reason, the rights to 'Bite Her to Death' ... According to him at least.

And when she got to class she discovered that Yamamoto was sick and that Gokudera had gone back to Italy for some reason, which meant that a lot of the seniors who used to pick on her, until she became friends with Gokudera and Yamamoto, started picking on her again and stole her lunch.

Then for the last class of the day, Math, they'd gotten a test back on which Tsuna scored a 41 on. While it was better than some of her other marks in the class, it was still a fail, which meant Reborn got the chance to do his sadistic tutoring.

And when she'd left school for home, after everyone else as it was her turn to clean up the classroom, it had started raining. Soaking her completely the moment she had stepped outside.

Which led us to the position she was in right now, running home trying to avoid getting more wet than she already was.

* * *

When she did get home, the first thing she did was find a towel and start drying her hair. As she did, she noticed that the usually noisy house was now dead silent. She looked in the kitchen and saw a note from her mother saying that she had gone shopping for a few hours with her friends and that she had dropped Lambo and I-Pinoff to stay with the neighbors.

She then found another note from Reborn telling her that he had gone back to Italy to report to the ninth and told her to train or else... She decided that she didn't want to know what the 'or else' was.

She put both notes back on the table and decided to try to get a head start on her homework for the weekend.

What she didn't expect to find waiting for her in her room, lying on her bed, was the infamous 'Prince the Ripper' a.k.a Belphegor.

"HIII! What are you doing here!?" yelled a startled Tsuna.

"Shishishi~ You don't sound very happy to see me little, Vongola the Tenth." he said grinning at her in that unique way of his.

"Of course I'm not! You're a member of the Varia, whose leader wants my head on a silver platter!" Tsuna siad, "And answer my question! Why are you here?" She seemed to be honestly confused so he decided to answer her question.

"I'm here to find someone who'll be fun to kill and to find a princess." he stated.

She sighed and said, "That doesn't explain why you're here. In my room. Lying on my bed."

He grinned once again and got up from his position on her bed and started to advance towards her, causing her to back up. When she saw that he was still coming she backed up again and this continued until she felt her back hit the wall and he stopped in front of her. "Shishishi~ I told you, I came here to find a princess."

Tsuna looked up at him wide-eyed. He didn't mean... She didn't get to finish her thought as he had leant down and kissed her.

She felt her eyes sliding shut as she returned the kiss and her last thought was, '_Maybe my day wasn't so bad after all._'

Fin

* * *

**Well that's it! Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
